A test of time
by Vix.Valentine69
Summary: I decided to do another story similar to my other one. It will be set around Dirge of Cerberus but not followed to it exactly. Again it will contain strong language, lemons and adult themes. My other story gave me the idea to do this one but slightly different )
1. Where it all began

**I had another idea for a story while writing the other one. Not many people have read my other or got passed the first chapter, I must be doing something wrong. So hopefully this one will get more views, maybe reviews too. It's another Vincent/OC pairing and again will have strong language, lemons and adult themes. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy 7 characters or anything from final fantasy 7. I only own Vicky and maybe some other characters I'll include. I hope people enjoy this one!**

 **Where it all began…**

 **Vicky's POV**

My life had always been challenging. I had been captured years ago when Sephiroth set the town of Nibelheim alight. Professor Hojo had conducted several experiments on me. My blood had been infused with several rounds of mako energy, my genes had been mutated so much that I had super human strength, enhanced hearing and reflex's, immortality and able to reproduce superior human beings. I had also been developed so my body could play host to an ancient demon, lillith. She was a powerful being, her main element was lightening and her abilities included sudden death and possession. I don't know how, but I managed to get away from the manor in Nibelheim. I lay low for years while the world battled around me. There was a huge meteor in the sky and everyone was in turmoil. My body ached every day due to the experiments I had been put through. Lillith's anger and fire coursed through my veins, making me very hostile at times. Before I was captured I was a trained warrior. My main weapon of choice was my gun, but I also carried a long katana. My mother and father were both killed in the blaze and my sister, I haven't seen her since the experiments. For all I know, she could be dead or alive. I was all alone on this planet, no friends and no family. I had spent several years alone. I worked in the bar in Wutai 5 nights a week, only having Monday and Tuesday to myself. My life was looking dim, and I was slowly giving up. That was until I met Cloud and his friends. They had travelled to Wutai with their friend Yuffie. I had met them all one night in the bar and we got on straight away. Eventually I had agreed to work for Tifa in her bar, seventh heaven. I had also agreed to do some work for Reeve occasionally. For once in my life, I had friends. They had become my family. I had grown close to Yuffie and Tifa. It was nice to have female friends, I could tell them both anything. I had also grown close to Cloud, Reeve and Cid. The one person I couldn't seem to get close to, was Vincent. He seemed so cold and distant and never wanted to have human contact. He seemed almost, broken.

Today was just another shift in the bar. The time was 1pm and my shift started in an hour. It was Friday night so the bar was expected to be busy. I sighed as I scooped my hair into a pony tail. I didn't need to wear a uniform, so I had put on my black skinny jeans and a white tank top. I wore my black wedge heels and applied basic make up. Black eye liner, pale foundation, and a pale peach lipstick. I grabbed my phone and made my way down to the bar. Vincent was sat at a table in the far corner, and Cid was sat at a table with Barret. I waved to them as I took my place behind the bar with Tifa. She smiles at me "it's going to be busy tonight, you ready?" I return her smile and nod "yeah I'm ready! I say bring it on" I begin restocking the glasses and the fridges while it's quiet. Tifa stands behind the bar serving. It starts off very slow, but by the time the clock hits 5pm several customers enter. Yuffie being one of them. She bounces over to the bar and smiles at me "I'll have a vodka and coke please Vicky" I return her smile and prepare her drink. Turning back round to her I hand her drink over "that'll be 4 gil please Yuff" she hands me the money and takes a sip. Her eyes scout the bar and the people around her before looking back at me "it's getting busy in here. You think you'll be able to have a drink with me later?" I shake my head and sigh "i don't know Yuff. If it gets too busy I'll have to stay behind the bar." she screws her face up and sighs "owww OK then. I just hope it doesn't get too busy then" I continue serving when some more customers enter. I look over and recognise their uniforms straight away. ' _Turks, great! that's all I need'_ they make their way to the bar and the red head smiles at me "hey gorgeous, I'll have a bottle of beer for me and one for my good friend Rude please" I smile and nod before I bring them their drinks "that'll be 8 gil please" he smiles and hands me the money "call me Reno sexy lady" I roll my eyes and place the money in the cash register. I watch as they take a seat at one of the tables.

Just then, Tifa walks over to me and taps me on the shoulder "don't let Reno woo you. He can be a real pain in the ass! Even though they are good guys now, I'm still a little cautious of them" I nod "don't worry, I know all about the Turks Tifa. I also know how to handle myself" she begins laughing and walks over to a customer waiting to be served. My eyes fall on the next person to walk over to me, Vincent Valentine. He was accompanied by Cid. I smile and place my hands on the bar "what can I get you guys?" Cid smiles at me "two bottles of beer please Vicky, and one for yourself" I return his smile and bring him his drinks "you know I can't drink on the job right?" he laughs a little and nods "yeah I know, but you can have it when you clock off" he had a point, so I smile at him again "I'll come join you for one when I finish my shift" he nods and begins walking off. I catch a glimpse of Vincent's beautiful crimson eyes before he follows Cid back to the table. He was so handsome, and his eyes, they were beautiful. My thoughts begin to race as I watch him take his seat ' _what a beautiful man!_ _If only he wasn't so cold and distant'_ breaking me from my thoughts, was Yuffie. She had slammed her empty glass on the bar and had a huge smile on her face "another please" I shake my head and prepare another drink for her. As I hand it to her she hands me the money and takes a huge mouthful of her drink. I shake my head again as I put the money in the register "you need to slow it down Yuff, you'll end up on the floor at that pace!" she smiles at me and shakes her head furiously "don't be silly Vicky, I'll be fine. I just wish you could join me" "maybe another night Yuff" she pouts and walks over to the table Cid is sat at.

The hours passed and the punters began to leave. The time was now 11pm and almost everyone had left, apart from Cid, Vincent, Barret, Cloud and Yuffie. I helped Tifa clean up and then I poured myself a double vodka and coke before sitting down with the guys. Tifa had gone to cash up before she joined us. We were all sat around the same table, including Vincent. I really needed this drink after that shift. It didn't last me long. Yuffie was fairly intoxicated by this point. She was so adorable when drunk, and even a little annoying at times. She smiles at me and slams her hand on the table "you think Tifa will let us continue to drink?" her words were slurred. I laugh a little "i don't know Yuff. Ask her" Tifa had just finished cashing up and had taken a seat at the table. Yuffie turns to her and pulls the innocent face "can we have some more drinks?" Tifa smiles "if you buy a bottle I'll allow you to drink it" Yuffie begins to clap her hands and takes out some money. She turns to Tifa "a bottle of vodka please, and some coke to top it off" Tifa smiles and brings over a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke. Yuffie had bounced over to the bar and brought back some glasses. She poured everyone a drink and handed them out. I was happy to be drinking, I needed it. I looked over the table to Vincent. He was sat there looking into his glass, his expression was blank. I couldn't help but feel curious about him. I wanted to know more! Yuffie breaks my concentration by nudging me "drink up Vicky!" I shake my head clear and obey. It doesn't take me long to finish my drink. And it doesn't take Yuffie long to pour me another one. We sat there for a few hours, until the vodka was gone. Yuffie and Cid were more than a little intoxicated by this point. I laugh at their state and stand up "come on guys, bed time!" I help Yuffie to her room while Cloud helps Cid to his.

Once everyone was safe in their rooms, I took myself to my room. As I close my door behind me I sigh. My shift at the bar was long and busy. My body was aching all over and my head was a little fuzzy from the drinks. I let out a loud sigh and begin getting undressed. Once down to my thong, I climb into bed and pull my duvet up around my head. As I close my eyes I feel Lillith begin to stir. She can be a real pain in my ass at times, but usually I can control her. She was fighting more than usual tonight, there was no reason for this at all, so I mentally talk to her **'what is your problem?' '** **I'm bored! We haven't had any action for so long. When will we get to fight again?'** I sigh. I didn't need this right now, all I wanted was to sleep. **'i don't know! Can you let me sleep please?' 'phft, you're no fun!'** I feel her begin to settle and my eyelids start to become heavy and settled. Finally, sleep can take me.

The light behind my eyes was bright. I screwed my face up and groaned _'morning, great!'_ I throw back my duvet and yawn as I climb out of bed. The time was 10am, I had no work today. ' _thank god!'_ I shuffle my feet along the floor as I make my way to my bathroom. I hated mornings! I yawn again before turning on my shower and taking off my thong. The water was crashing down furiously as I slide in. The warm droplets turning my pale skin a warm red as they crashed against me. My head tilts back as I savour the heat against my skin. Right now, there was no where I'd rather be. I begin to wash myself and my hair, before turning off the shower and stepping out. Wrapping a towel around my body, I make my way into my bedroom again. I dried myself off and out on my black underwear before picking out some tight black shorts and a black halter neck top. I sighed as I sat at my mirror. I loved having days off, but I had no idea how I was going to spend it. I dried my hair and straightened it before applying my make up. Again I kept it basic, like my work make up. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I took out my phone. I needed plans, fast! "hello?" I smile hearing Yuffie so alert considering she was drunk last night "hey Yuff, fancy doing some shopping today?" "yeah, I'm up for that! What time will you be ready?" "I'll meet you in the bar in half an hour?" "sure, see you then!" I hang up and smile. I could always count on Yuffie to be there for me, no matter what. I quickly grab my keys and phone before heading down into the bar. As I walk in, I notice Tifa behind the bar. Cid and Cloud were sat on the bar stools with a drink in hand. I scout the rest of the room, there were only a few customers. Saturday was usually busy, but only at night. I was lucky that Tifa had given me tonight off. I was only sat waiting for a few minutes before Yuffie comes bouncing over to me "ready?" I smile and nod as I stand up and follow her out of the bar.

We head into Edge to do our shopping. There were plenty of clothes shops and shoe shops there for us to choose from. We made our way into the first shop. My goal was to pick out a nice dress for tonight. I wanted to party on my day off, big time! We look through the rails of dresses for a few minutes before Yuffie pulls out a blue strapless mini dress. She holds it up and smiles "think this will suit me?" I study the dress and bring my hand up to my face "i don't know, you'll have to try it on." she begins jumping and places her hand on my shoulder "you pick one, then we can both try them!" I shake my head and continue looking. I eventually see one dress that catches my eye. It's a crimson halter neck with a deep plunge, it has a long back but a short front and several sequins around the neck piece. I hold it up and my heart instantly falls in love. "I'm going to try this one Yuff, what do you think?" she smiles and takes my hand "i love it! let's try them" she leads me to the fitting rooms. I wanted to get this dress on fast, so it doesn't take me long to strip down. Once it's on, I turn to the mirror and my eyes go wide. It was perfect! It flattered every inch of my figure, I was very much in love and had to have it. I pull back the curtain and lean in to Yuffie's cubicle. She had her dress on and it looked amazing. I smile at the sight of her "looking fine Yuff. Do you like mine?" she turns to look at me and nods furiously "i love it! It makes you look so sexy. And your boobs, they look even bigger! they're already huge Vicky but jeez, they look amazing in that dress." I smile and blush a little "i think we have our dresses. Now all we need are some shoes and we'll be ready for tonight" she nods before I close the curtain and return to my cubicle. Once I was dressed, I place the dress back on the hanger and wait outside Yuffie's cubicle. I'm only waiting a minute or so when she pulls back the curtain. Next stop, shoes! After paying for our dresses, we make our way to the next shop. It was my all time favourite, I love shoes! This is my heaven. We look around for a few minutes, but one pair instantly sticks out to me. They were black and had a chunky platform heel with a strap around the back and over the foot, leaving the toes open. I knew I wanted these, I didn't need to look any further. Yuffie eventually picked out a pair of black dolly shoes. She was never one for big heels. Once the shoes were paid for, we made our way to an Italian restaurant for dinner. We were only seated for a few minutes before a waiter came over. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, I noticed Yuffie eyeing him up straight away. He smiles at us "are you ready to order?" we both nod but I speak first "I'll have the lasagne please" "and I'll have a pepperoni pizza please" the waiter smiles and nods before walking off. Our dinner arrives pretty fast and we waist no time chowing down.

Our day had been amazing, but it was time to head back to the bar. We were going to party hard tonight and I couldn't wait! As we walk in I notice the bar had become extremely busy. Cid was sat with Barret drinking, while Tifa was behind the bar with Cloud helping. Me and Yuffie walk straight in and up to my room. We were getting ready together for our big night of drinking. Yuffie takes the bathroom while I get dressed in the bedroom. We were finally ready, time to party! We make our way back downstairs and straight to the bar. Tifa comes over and smiles "what can I get you both?" I return her smile "2 vodka and cokes and 2 shots please Tif" she nods and prepares our drinks. Once she had brought them to us, we waist no time downing our shots. "could I open a tab Tif? I'll clear it at the end of the night?" she nods and smiles at me "sure" me and Yuffie make our way over to one of the tables. As we sit down, I notice Vincent. He was sat there alone again. I turn to Yuffie and nudge her "what's the deal with Vincent?" she sighs and shakes her head "he was hurt bad in the past. Since I've known him he's always been cold and distant. I have tried to get him more involved but never succeeded" I screw my face up and look back in his direction. "I'm going to talk to him"

 **A bit of a long chapter but I wanted to get right into the story. Again I also want a bit of a back story. It won't be a pairing straight away, but it will happen. I hope people like it, all comments and reviews welcome. What will happen when Vicky finally talks to Vincent? Will feelings stir? Or will she be pushed away?**


	2. Meetings

**Meetings...**

 **Vicky's POV**

I made my way over to the table Vincent was sat at. He was looking into his lap as i sat down beside him. "hey, everything ok?" he lifted his head slowly and looked at me. His crimson eyes met my purple ones briefly before he looked away again "I'm fine." his response was short, sharp and cold. I began to frown, he didn't look fine "you don't look fine Vincent. Wanna talk about it?" he sighs and continues to look into his lap "I'm fine, honestly. Don't let me ruin your night" his voice was so soft, yet deep. It was almost soothing yet stern. I sigh and shake my head slightly "we all have a past Vincent, wether we choose to let it ruin our future or not is the main way it affects us. I have a past, but i wont let it ruin my future. You should come and sit with me and Yuffie for a while" he looks up at me again, the lower half of his face covered by his cloak

 **Vincent's POV**

 _'Why is she being so nice to me? I'm a monster, if she knew she'd run a mile'_ i sigh as i face her "I just want to be alone" her face screws up at my reply. Why would she want me to join her and Yuffie? All I'll do is bring them both down. "fine, I'll leave you be. If you change your mind, you know where to find us" i watch as she walks off. She was very pleasing to the eye and she had an amazing figure. Almost as beautiful as Lucrecia. _'how i miss her'_ my thoughts began to trail off again as my face fell back to my lap. I needed to get away for a while. I needed to see her again. I waist no time standing up and slipping out the door before anyone could see me leave. I went straight to Kalm, her cave was near there. I needed some time with her to gather my thoughts. I placed myself on the floor in front of her crystal. She looked so beautiful, just as i remember her ' _so, we meet again, Lucrecia'_ how i missed her. I could have saved her, i should have saved her. I hear faint whispers of her voice _'I'm so sorry'_ i look up to her, sadness in my heart _'why? It's me who should be sorry'_

 **Vicky's POV**

I returned to my seat next to Yuffie. I couldn't get Vincent out of my head. He looked so sad and troubled. Yuffie breaks my thoughts as she nudges me "another drink? Maybe some shots?" i smile and nod as i stand up and follow her to the bar. Tifa walks over to us and smiles "what can i get you both?" Yuffie returns her smile "2 shots each and another vodka and coke each please Tifa" she nods and prepares our drinks then places them in front of us. We down our shots and my face screws up. They were strong and left a horrible burn. I shake my head "they are nasty! But so good" Yuffie laughs "i know right?" we find our way back to our seats. I scout around the room and notice it was a little less, full. Vincent had left, but i hadn't noticed anyone pass to go upstairs. _'maybe he had to get some air? I hope he's ok'_ just then i feel Lillith begin to stir and fight to the surface. I sigh as the feeling tingles through out my body and i allow her some control to speak. _**'you have a crush on someone, don't you?' 'don't be so stupid! I'm just concerned about him, that's all'**_ i shake my head and sigh. I didn't need this right now. There was music playing in the background and a few people were dancing in the space between the tables. It looked like fun "Yuffie, wanna dance?" she smiles and stands straight up "hell yeah!" we made our way to a spot between the tables and let our hips sway to the music. I let it take over my whole body as i moved. My head was clear of everything and i was completely happy. As the night progressed people began to leave and Tifa started cleaning. Me and Yuffie were well and truly intoxicated as we stumbled towards the bar. Cloud looked at us and rolled his eyes "looks like you two should probably get some sleep" we both begin laughing "yeah i suppose you're right! Come on Yuff, let's head up to our rooms" we both stumble upstairs in each others arms to support each other. Once i had closed my door, all i wanted to do was flop onto my bed and sleep. My head was spinning and beginning to ache. I made my way over to my bed, but i couldn't find the energy to get undressed. My body fell limp and numb as i crashed onto my bed. I couldn't fight it, alcohol induced sleep took me quickly.

The morning sun was shining onto my face, the light was so bright behind my eyes that it made my head pound. I began groaning and pulled the quilt up high over my head. My body was aching and i wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in my bed. I stay there, moaning every now and again until i hear my phone go off. I grunt as i let the ring tone play over and over. Every time it stopped, it started again. I grunted after 20 minutes of it ringing and pulled the duvet down. I looked down at myself and sighed. I couldn't even be bothered to get undressed last night _'i must have been drunk!'_ my phone begins ringing again and i drag myself over to the other side of my room. I picked up my phone off the floor and answered. Not even looking to see who it was "hello?" i was surprised to hear the voice on the other end "Vicky? You don't sound so good, what's wrong?" i sigh "Reeve, i was a little drunk last night. I feel like shit! What do you want?" "i need your help on a mission. We need someone with your expert fighting skills. Come to the WRO and I'll fill you in" i sigh loudly, the last thing i wanted or needed was to work. "Reeve i look and feel like shit. I still have last nights clothes on and make up. You're going to have to give me some time to get ready" he begins to laugh and i screw my face up "I'll give you an hour, this is urgent! I have asked Vincent to be involved too, but i haven't heard anything from him. Make your way here as soon as" he hangs up and i flop back down onto my bed. I really didn't want to work today, but i couldn't let Reeve down. Plus, this might finally give me chance to get to know the mysterious Vincent Valentine. I reluctantly pull myself back off my bed and drag myself to the bathroom. I turn on my shower and remove all of last nights clothes, before sliding myself in and letting the warm water crash onto my skin. I tilt my head back and savour the moment, before starting to wash away the smell of alcohol and sweat. I spend almost 20 minutes in the shower, before turning it off and stepping out. I wrap a towel around my body and begin drying my hair with another. I sigh again before letting my towel drop to the floor. Putting on my black underwear i take out my black skinny jeans and black strappy top. After applying my usual basic make up, i dry my hair and scoop it into a pony tail. I looked in the mirror once more and sighed loudly, before taking my phone and keys and leaving the room.

I walk down to the bar and notice Tifa was serving. I smile at her and walk over, she returns my smile "where you off?" i sigh "Reeve wants me to help him and Vincent on a mission. I'll fill you in when i return"

she nods and watches as i leave the bar. Time to take my pride and joy for a ride, my motorbike. Since i never really had anyone in my life, i spent all my time and money on my bike. That is, until i made new friends. On my way to the WRO i receive another call off Reeve. I notice my phone going off and pull over. Taking my helmet off, i answer "what's wrong? I'm on my way!" i hear him sigh "Kalm is under attack, i need you there now!" "I'll head straight there"

 **Vincent's POV**

I was sat in my hotel, thinking, when i heard an explosion. There had been a celebration going on in the streets below, until now. I look out the window and see the people of Kalm screaming and running for cover. I quickly take out my cerberus as i notice an enemy aircraft hover just outside my window. It fires at me, but i quickly jump out the building. I fire several rounds at it, successfully taking it down. I run through the streets, taking out all enemy troops as i come across them. I find myself in the middle of Kalm when i see her, Vicky. She was stood there shooting at some enemy soldiers. I have to admit, she was very good with a gun. As they begin to surround her, she takes out a long sword and begins slashing at them. I couldn't leave her to fight alone, so i ran towards her. I fired many bullets into the soldiers and watched as they dropped to the floor. When i reached her, she smiled at me and put her weapons away "Vincent Valentine, I've been sent here to help you by Reeve. He needs our help, urgently" i shake my head, why would Reeve need our help? "why does he need us? What's going on here?" i notice her shrug and shake her head "i don't know what's going on, but i think we should at least meet Reeve." i didn't want to, but i followed her. As we cleared some more enemy soldiers, i see her take out her phone. After a few minutes, she looks up to me "we need to meet Reeve just on the outskirts of here, we need to hurry!" i nod and follow her. I watch on in amazement as she takes down the enemy without breaking a sweat. She really knew how to handle herself. When we reach the building we were supposed to meet Reeve in, one of the walls blows, and a huge blue creature steps into the room. He is followed my a young girl and several soldiers. She looks directly at me "the protomateria? We know you have it!" i shrug "proto...what?" the huge beast like man shouts "heil Weiss!" as do the soldiers surrounding him. Me and Vicky quickly take them down and face back to the huge man and the young girl. He smirks at us "challenge accepted" before we could do anything, the young girl falls to the floor. I hear a faint voice shout "this way!" and the huge beast like man scoops the girl off the floor "luck is on your side" as he turns to walk away, i hear the girl mumble "I'm sorry" the huge man turns back around to face me "i am Azul, we will meet again!" with that, he leaves.

 **Vicky's POV**

Azul and the young girl had left, just as Reeve enters the room. He had several WRO troops with him. I put my gun away and watch as Vincent walks over to him. Reeve looks to us both with worry "Vincent Valentine, Vicky. Are you both all right?" i hear Vincent sigh "Reeve, nice to see you again. Not a very interesting outfit though!" Reeve let's out a small laugh !i couldn't decide what costume to wear today. But enough small talk, who were those soldiers?" i watch as Vincent shakes his head "i don't know. The large one called himself, Azul" Reeve gasps and takes a step back. Seeing this, i begin to worry. ' _they must mean trouble'_ "Azul, the cerulean? Of the Tsviets? That could only mean..." just then i hear one of the WRO soldiers shout "COMMISSIONER!" several enemy soldiers burst into the room. Reeve turns to me and Vincent "we'll discuss this later! WRO troops have arrived and started the rescue operation, we could use both of your help!" as he turns to walk away, i see Vincent walk forward slightly "Reeve?" he turns around partially "hm?" "i don't know what you're planning, but i want no part in it!" my eyes go wide hearing Vincent's response. How could he be so cold at a time like this? I hear Reeve sigh and step forward "but...you stood by us and fought three years ago! We need your help once mor..." we hear a loud gun shot and i watch as Reeve falls to the floor. I run to his side while Vincent takes out the enemy soldiers. I hear Vincent shout as i kneel beside Reeve "REEVE!" he joins me at his side and turns him over. As he does, we gasp in horror as his head falls off. But i sigh loudly when Cait sith pops out. _'great!'_ we both stand up right again as Cait sith bounces around. "that was a close one! I never was good at fighting, luckily i came out wearing Reeve. You're really not a bad bloke are ya Vincent? You pretend not to care, but you always come through in the end" hearing Cait sith talk that way about Vincent, i look over to him and smile. _'Vincent Valentine DID care. He never showed anyone, but he does care deep down'_ my thoughts began to trail

 **Vincent's POV**

I sigh "all right, what do you want me to do?" i notice Vicky smile a warm smile at me and Cait sith jumps "let's run these guys out of town! I'll leave the method up to you two. When you're done, meet me in the square near the east church" i watch as he leaves along with the WRO troops. Vicky walks over to me and smiles "we should get moving. I'm glad you decided to help, i couldn't do this alone. Neither could Reeve and the WRO" i return her smile and follow her out of the house. We make our way through Kalm, taking down any enemy soldiers we encounter. When we finally arrive at the church, i hear a loud noise and look up. I notice an enemy aircraft and take out my cerberus. I notice Vicky also take out her gun. I turn to her "let me handle this" she looks at me confused and a little annouyed "what? Why do you get all the fun?" i sigh and wrap my arm around her waist "just trust me!"

 **Vicky's POV**

His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist, the feel of him felt...good. He jumped high on to the roof of the church and set me down. I was almost upset that he had let me go. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and watch as he jumps down firing at the aircraft. He moves through the sky from roof to roof so elegant. I watch as he jumps in the air and my eyes go wide. When he lands on the enemy airship, he isn't Vincent. All i could see was a wolf like beast. I watched as it tore into the vehicle and brought it down. When he landed again, Vincent was back. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had a demon inside him, just like me. I never knew. I jumped off the church and faced him "Vincent, was that..." before i could say any more we were approached by enemy soldiers. They began shooting at us as we shot back. There were so many of them. As we hid behind some crates, shooting furiously, a shadowfox turned up and blocked the incoming fire. I am relieved when Reeve and some WRO troops exit the truck. Reeve nods towards me and Vincent before returning fire on the enemy. Once they were all eliminated, we could finally rest. I watch as Vincent walks over to a crate and sits on top. I just decide to lean against the wall and watch as Reeve talks to a WRO soldier. I watch as Reeve salutes the soldier and walks over to us. "good work Vincent, Vicky. The enemy is retreating, they have finally begun their withdrawal from Kalm" i sigh with relief "good!" Reeve looks on at us with worried eyes "however, we still need your help. Reports are Edge is under attack." i sigh and look down _'great, just when i thought i could go home and rest. Damn these bastards!'_


	3. Liberating Edge

**Liberating Edge.**

 **Vincent's POV**

Me and Vicky had joined Reeve in the shadowfox, making out way to Edge. I look over to her, she was sat playing with her blade. She looked like she was in full concentration. I turn to Reeve "who were those men?" he sighs "deep ground soldiers" i look at him in confusion "deep ground?" he nods "yes, the shadow of old Shinra. Constructed by the former president and hidden from the world" i notice Vicky look up towards him. "what do you mean constructed?" she was now fully concentrating on Reeve. I also turn to him and watch him sigh "he wanted to create an army of super human warriors. Not letting morality get in the way. The man from earlier, Azul. He is a member of deep ground, but he belongs to an elite group called the Tsviets. The whole organisation was kept a secret, that's why there is so little information about them." i look at him puzzled "not even a man of your position was informed?" he sighs again "no. Other than the president himself, the only others that likely knew were, Heidegger, Scarlet and the head of biochemical research, Hojo" i notice Vicky shiver at the mention of Hojo's name. ' _What has she got to do with him?'_ i look back to Reeve as he continues to talk "after the presidents death, transfer of power to Rufus was so fast, i doubt even he knew. As for me, i was told it was a need to know basis. And as i was head of urban development, i guess i didn't need to know. All info we currently have on deep ground is only due to the fact that we found some of Scarlet's old files." i watch as he sighs again "Vincent, have you heard of the mass disappearance that occured in junon?" i shrug "yeah, it was 20 to 30 people" Reeve sighs once more "that's what the report would want you to think. It was more like 1200. it was believed that if the truth got out, we wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic. The WRO put together an investigation, but we came up empty handed. Since the incident, people in Edge have been on edge. People say night after night they can hear the screaming of a thousand souls coming from Midgar. Could it be the wind? Let me ask you, does the wind sound like a thousand wailing souls?" i watch Vicky as she begins to shudder. Hearing all of this had obviously stirred something up in her. There was more to her than meets the eye, i wanted to find out. "listen, can you hear them?" i turn back to Reeve once more before one of the troops shouts "commissioner, we're picking up a radio transmission.

We all turn to the screen. "at last the time has come to cleanse this world! The pure will be spared for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated! They will be slashed, strangled and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted and empaled, shot and executed with no mercy! The time has come to cleanse this world! The man begins laughing and then it cuts out. I begin to feel uneasy and look towards Vicky. She was sat there clutching her sword, anger evident on her face. I turn back to Reeve as he speaks "where could that have?" just then, we feel the truck shunt and i look to Vicky "what the?" i watch as Reeve opens the back up and a beast jumps towards him. Vicky quickly shoots it, dead. I have to admire her skill and reflex's.

 **Vicky's POV**

I shot the beast down in one fatal blow. I turned to Reeve as he pointed "guard hounds!" i turn my gaze to Vincent and he nods "I'll take care of your pet problem. Vix, cover me!" i nod and aim my gun. I couldn't concentrate properly. He had just called me Vix, no one calls me Vix. I shake my head clear as the beasts charge at the truck. Vincent jumps onto the roof of the shadowfox as Reeve walks towards me. He reveals a machine gun and smiles "use this!" i nod and take to the weapon, shooting all the hounds Vincent missed. The shadowfox loses control and we go crashing into the side of a mountain. My head was pounding and my body ached. I noticed Vincent walk over to me and kneel down "are you all right?" i smile and nod "Reeve?" he stands up and i watch as he makes his way to Reeve "Reeve, are you ok?" i gather myself to my feet and clutch my arm. I knew i would be ok, my wounds were not serious. I made my way over to Reeve and Vincent. I watch as Reeve nods "I'll be all right, but that's more than i can say for the engine. Vincent, i want you and Vicky to press on to Edge. That transmission we saw troubles me. Once i have repaired the shadowfox, I'll need to head to headquarters. There has been a troop of WRO troops dispatched to Edge. Join them and liberate the city!" i look to Vincent. I could tell he didn't really want to be here doing this. He nods and sighs "i guess i have no choice!"

We make our way to Edge. Encountering several guard hounds and deep ground soldiers on hover bikes. Between us we took them down, no sweat. As we walked, i coud tell something was troubling Vincent. I turn to him "what's wrong?" he shakes his head "is everything ok with you? You seemed a little shaken up in the shadowfox" i pause hearing his words. _'did Vincent Valentine just ask if i was ok? That's not like him at all'_ i shake my thoughts away and sigh "I'm fine, it just bothers me that deep ground are causing problems." his eyes frown. I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my response, but i didn't really want to go into my problems right now. As we arrive in Edge, the town looks dull and empty. It had began raining too, which made it all the more worse. We wandered through the streets, scouting the town for survivors. As we were walking, we hear footsteps behind us. We turn around both pointing our guns, to be faced by a woman also pointing a gun at us. She had one good eye, a robotic arm along with a normal arm, and she was wearing a lab coat. I notice Vincent check out her ID and he lowers his gun "you're WRO?" the woman snarls "who's asking?" i also lower my gun and watch as Vincent steps forward. "Vincent Valentine, Vicky Dixon. Reeve sent us" the girl puts her gun away and sighs "my appologies, Shalua Rui of the WRO. The commissioner has told me a lot about the two of you!" i look on at her in surprise _'just what has he said about me?'_ my thoughts were cut short by Vincent speaking "what happened here?" Shalua sighs "that's what I'd like to know! I'm here on other business though, but something's not right. I've seen no trace of dep ground or the squad that was sent in to fight them. Also, where are the 500 or so people that live here? Well, like i said. I have business to attend to. I'll see you both around" she begins to walk away but Vincent speaks up "business?" i watch as she turns back around and sighs "the commissioner keeps telling me I'm wasting my time.." i look at her confused before speaking "waisting your time on what?" she sighs again "my reason to live!" she walks away leaving me and Vincent stood there in silence.

We stand there for a few minutes before he turns to me "we should get going" i nod in response and follow him deeper into Edge. We scout the town for a while before falling upon a single WRO troop. He was almost dead! I lean down to him "what happened here?" he could barely speak, his voice was gritty and broken "ambushed...by...soldier...in...red...squad wiped out...warehouse...on the edge...of town...gathering...civilians..." i look to the soldier in horror and then stand up, facing Vincent. "this is bad!" he sighs and we press on. We come to an area covered with deep ground snipers. They were no match for us. My enhanced hearing helped us take them down, one by one. As we press on, we come across a lone child. He looked scared and confused. I watch as Vincent kneels down in front of him. The child smiles "thanks for taking out those snipers." i also kneel down and smile "do you know how to get to the warehouse?" he nods "i know where it is. Do you have the key?" i watch Vincent shake his head and the kid smiles "don't worry, i know someone who has it. This way!" he runs off. I turn to Vincent "we should follow him" he nods and follows me as i run after the child. We eventually find the key and the child turns to me and Vincent "avenge my parents, please" i watch as Vincent kneels down in front of him again and nods. The child smiles "thank you!" as Vincent stand up i place a hand on the kids shoulder "get out of here, somewhere safe" he nods and runs off. We press on to the warehouse, but on our way we are greeted by a heavily armoured soldier and several deep ground soldiers. I turn to Vincent and smirk "leave this one to me!" he nods reluctantly and watches as i run toward them.

 **Vincent's POV**

I didn't want to let her fight alone, but i honored her wish. I watched as she shot several rounds of bullets into the soldiers. Once they were dead, she drew her sword and lunged at the heavily amoured guard. She swung at him furiously. He could barely get a hit in, but when he did, she went flying. I was just about to jump in, when i see a bright purple light. A huge demon emerges from where she was knocked. It had large purple wings and long black hair down past her waist. Her body was very curvy, just like Vicky's and her hands had deadly claws in place of her nails. I watched as the demon tore through the guard with ease. As he fell to the floor, i ran towards the female demon. She turns to look at me before turning back into Vicky. I look on at her, eyes wide. "i didn't know..." she throws me a smirk "hardly anyone does. Impressed?" i was stood there in complete shock and amazement. She was more like me than i thought. I manage to gather my thoughts together to respond "a little" she laughs and shakes her head "you're impressed more than a little. Let's carry on!" i follow her, still in complete shock and awe.

 **Vicky's POV**

The look on Vincent's face when i transformed into Lillith was priceless. I could tell he was impressed, but he tried so hard not to let on. We made our way to a clearing, where we were confronted by a woman in red. She was standing there motionless, looking to the sky. "you know, this is the first time i've felt the rain on my skin. But then again, i hadn't seen the sky until a few days ago" i turn to Vincent, he had his cerberus by his side as he watched her. Her gaze fell on him and she smiled "Vincent Valentine, so you're the keeper of the protomateria" i watch as Vincent looks on in confusion. He shakes his head "protomateria?" she smiles "yes, the key to controlling Omega! Hand it over and I'll kill you both quickly" i watch as Vincent just stares at her, unamused. She begins to laugh "not one to bargain? Then I'll make sure you both suffer!" in a flash she was behind us "time to die!" she knocks me flying and lunges towards Vincent. I was on the floor in a heap as i watched Vincent dodge her attacks. She had a huge double ended sword with a gun in the middle. He dodged all her attacks swiftly until she managed to get close to him. She sent him flying into a wall. My heart began to beat fast as i watched in horror "Vincent!" he was kneeling on one knee, looking to the floor. I notice a red glow eminating around him. He bursts through the wall again, this time he has wings, several horn like features sticking out of his head, greyish skin, and glowing yellow eyes. The creature screaches and emits a red shield around itself, knocking the woman in red flying. She see's the creature and panics, flying away herself. The creature lands on the floor and the glow becomes evident again. I walk over in time to see Vincent reappear and fall to the ground. I waist no time running over to him and kneeling by his side "Vincent!"

 **Vincent's POV**

I was in her cave again. Hearing her faint whispers around me. "Lucrecia..." i hear a faint reply "...sorry..." i shake my head and look around "why?" i hear faint whispers again "...awake..." i was becoming confused "awake?" then i hear her loud and clear "I'm so sorry!" the scene around me changes, i am faced by Hojo. He was weilding a gun and we were in the Shinra manor. "talk! Why did you let this happen?" he scowls at me "silence!" my eyes narrow and a snarl "you!" i notice Hojo become irritated "silence!" i watch as he points the gun at me and opens fire. I crash to the ground, looking to his feet as he begins to talk "why can't you people just be quiet?!" i begin to lose conciousness, only hearing parts of his conversation with himself. "i can...body...experiment...a genius...i am...success...failures..." the scene around me fades to black again. My vision is blurred as i study the room around me. I look down to see i have changed and let out a loud scream. Darkness again, this time i wake to see Lucrecia. I'm in some sort of tube surrounded in a green liquid. I see her looking at me, then darkness takes me again.

My eyes begin to flutter open, i am back in the tube again. But this time, Shalua is looking at me. She smiles and walks forward "well, look who's awake! Hold on, I'll release you" once i am released, i step out and study my surroundings. I notice Vicky with her head down sat at a table. I shake my head "where am i?" Shalua smiles at me "in the WRO headquarters, safe. Me and Vicky carried you back here from Edge. You fainted after your fight with deep ground. It seems the beast inside you went a little wild. This happen often?" i pause at her words and bring my hand up to my head "went wild? Chaos?" i watch as Shalua gasps "Chaos? You harbor the Chaos gene?" i watch on as she begins to walk around. "so that explains your relationship with Dr Lucrecia Crescent! Were you one of her experiments?" my heart breaks hearing her words and i look down "Lucrecia's...experiments?" i hadn't noticed Vicky wake up. She had heard our conversation and walked over to me. Her touch on my shoulder almost scares me and i stiffen. Shalua shakes her head "I'm sorry, that wasn't what i meant" i couldn't believe what i was hearing. Lucrecia, experimented on me? "wait, Lucrecia was researching Chaos?" Shalua turns to face me, eyes wide "don't tell me you didn't know?!" she begins walking over to her computer and begins typing. I walk over behind her shortly followed by Vicky "Shinra, Crescent class a scientist speciallising in biotechnology. In her reasearch thesis 'the planets pulse' she refers to Chaos as one of the sentiet xenoforms residing among us. I begin to zone out as Shalua talks. I can hear her voice again "I'm so sorry...awaken..." Vicky breaks me from my thoughts "are you ok Vincent?" i look on at her blankly and then to Shalua "can i see that thesis?" she sighs and shakes her head at me "unfortunately no. On top of it being obscure, it was never submitted to the Shinra database. All i know is what i saw going through the archives" just then, i notice Reeve walk in and he smiles at me "Vincent! Have you recovered already?" i sigh and begin to fill him in on everything.


	4. Attack on the WRO

**Attack on the WRO.**

 **Vicky's POV**

I stood there in silence as Vincent filled Reeve in on what just happened. I turn to look at Reeve "so, Rosso the crimson told you that the protomateria is the key to controlling Omega?" Vincent sighs and nods "yeah" i watch as Reeve turns to Shalua "any ideas?" Shalua nods "soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon fourth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens" Reeve looks on in shock "where did you?" I watch on as Shalua smiles "A passage from Dr Crescent's thesis. But that's all i know unfortunately. I never saw the whole document. How ever, Choas, Omega and..." i watch as she looks to Vincent and then continues speaking "are all connected to Dr Crescent in some way. There's no other explanation! We'll need to gather more information on her to get anywhere" just then, i hear the alarms going off and the screens around us go off. Reeve sighs "what now?" when the screens come back on, we notice deep ground troops surrounding the building and making their way in. I scowl in anger and take out my gun. "damn!" i turn to face Shalua who is typing furiously on her computer. She manages to lock several doors before me and Vincent exit the room. I recieve a phone call off Reeve "the enemy had breached the main gate, hurry!" i place my phone back in my pocket and we make our way into the headquarters, taking out any deepground soldiers we encounter.

We clear out most of the floors and then head back up to the top of the unit. We encounter a WRO soldier with a worried look on his face "Mr Valentine, Miss Dixon, the commissioner is in trouble!" i turn to Vincent, worry evident on my face "we need to hurry!" we waist no time making our way back to the main room. When we get there, we see Cait sith kicking a deep ground soldier out the way. He is shortly followed by Reeve. I sigh with relief as we approach them. Reeve smiles at us "I'll be fine here. Azul is still on the loose. Find him!" me and Vincent both nod together and make our way back through the building. As we make our way down the many steps, we notice Azul on the bottom floor. Vincent turns to me "come on. Stay close!" i nod and follow him. When we reach the bottom floor, we run into a room. Little did we know we were going to be confronted by Shalua. She was holding a gun at us "don't move!" i looked on at her in confusion. Then i notice a young girl walk out behind us, it was the girl from before. She grins "very perceptive of you!" Shalua was still holding her gun to her, but her face drops "i knew it!" i turn to Vincent, confused. He looked just as confused as me. I turn back to Shalua, who was looking at the young girl "shelke" the young girl, shelke, snarls "i have no aquaintances in the WRO!" Shalua lowers her gun and i watch as her face turns warmer. "we have both changed so much. No, you haven't changed one bit. Not in ten years!" i watch on as Shelke gasps before Shalua begins talking again "Shelke, it's me. Shalua. I've been searching for you for years!" i watch on as Shelke takes out her weapon. It was some sort of energy weapon connected at both ends. Shalua steps forward and Shelke gets into the fighting stance "don't take another step!" Shalua's face drops. I begin feeling really sad for her as i watched them. "Shelke?" Shelke frowns "it doesn't matter who you are or who i am. My current mission as a deep ground soldier is all that matters!" i continue to watch as Shalua's face sinks once more "even though ten years have passed, you're still Shelke, my only sister." Shelke lowers her weapon and dissables it. I sigh with relief as i continue to watch. "ten years, has it been that long? The day they came to take me away, i was told i had potential. But those words were nothing but a precursor to a decade of suffering! They manipulated my mind until i was a shadow of my former self. The pain. The fear. For ten years i lived in a hell far deeper than any of you could imagine! If i don't receive my daily dose of mako, this body wouldn't last a day. However, i don't consider myself the leasr bit unfortunate. Except for so long, i held on to hope that one day, someone would come and rescue me. My heart begins to ache as i watch Shalua fall to the floor crying. My gaze falls back on Shelke as she takes out her weapon again "it's time to put the past behind us!" just then, i hear Reeve "stop this!"

Shelke turns her gaze to Reeve "Reeve Tuesti, excellent! Now i can terminate both of you at once. I notice Reeve become angry as he steps forward "look at her! That's the price Shalua has paid fighting Shinra for the last ten years. She has given more than her arm, more than her eye. She has put her life on the line time and time again, all to find her lost sister. More than half her organs have been reconstructed. Not a day goes by when she doesn't feel the pain of a thousand souls. But still she..." Shelke stops him mid sentence "enough! I've...heard enough!" as she prepares her weapon i notice Vincent take out his cerberus. Reeve shakes his head "Stop!" i watch as he shoots a sprinkler, setting it off. As Shelke brings down her weapon towards Shalua, Vincent rushes over and moves her out the way. I turn to him and shout "Vincent!" he runs over to me and Reeve and we leave the room just as the sprinkler stops. Reeve hands Vincent some bullets "take these" i hold Shalua in my arms as Vincent runs back into the room. "Shelke? Shelke!" Reeve turns to Shalua and places a hand on her arm "don't worry, they are only sedatives. They won't hurt her!" i watch on as Vincent takes on Shelke. She was fast and had some strength behind her, but she was no match for Vincent. He fires the sedatives into her and she drops to the ground, causing Shalua to jolt from my grip "Shelke?!" i let her run to her sisters side while me, Vincent and Reeve walk off. I stay with Reeve while Vincent back tracks after Azul.

 **Vincent's POV**

I run along the hall way until i hear a loud bang. I step back as Azul falls through the ceiling and crashes onto the floor in front of me. He smirks at me "we meet again. Tell me this, do you even know why you exist?" i don't respond, i just continue to stare him down. He smirks at me once more "just as i thought, ignorant to your own destiny. Very well, I'll show you what you really are!" i begin shooting at him but my bullets do nothing. A huge sheild appears in front of him and my eyes go wide. He smirks at me again "you think that toy can penetrate my armour? Enough of the games, Vincent! Give me the protomateria" just then i hear Vicky shout me "over here!" i turn around and she is standing with Reeve. I fire several more bullets towards Azul before running over to them. I hear him shout "you can't run!" as we are running away, Azul is hot on our tail. As we run into a large room, Reeve looks at me and nods "Vincent!" i notice a rocket launcher on the ground, and waist no time picking it up. Reeve and Vicky were right behind me as i fired it. The blast sends us all flying backwards. I notice Vix hit her head as she lands and run straight to her "are you ok?" she looks up at me and smiles painfully "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Worry about Azul!" i nod and turn to Reeve "you shouldn't leave these lying around!" he laughs at me and i roll my eyes. I turn my gaze back to Azul. His sheild was down, but he was now holding the rocket launcher i once had. He began laughing at me rather menacingly as a stared at him "well done, you've broken down my barrier." i turn to Reeve and Vicky "Reeve, get her out of here!" he nods in response and leads Vicky out the room. I could tell she didn't want to leave, but i didn't want her to get hurt. I turn to look back at Azul "this ends here!" he begins laughing again "long has it been since i fought a worthy apponent!" he fires at me, i jump out of the way just in time. The rockets come flying towards me furiously as i fire at him. I notice several barrels around him. As i shoot them, they explode. Causing him to weaken. I continue to fire bullets into him until eventually, he drops the launcher. I walk over so i am now standing in front of him, my cerberus still pointed at his face. He looks up and grins "you may think this is over, but..." he falls face down on the floor.

I run out the room and catch up to Reeve and Vicky. I had to go to Nibelheim! Reeve stops me "where are you?" i sigh and continue walking "Nibelheim" i feel Vicky place her hand on my shoulder, which causes me to stop and turn to her. "let me go with you." i shake my head "i need to do this alone, Vix" i hear Reeve sigh as he approaches me. "go in through the sewers. The town will be crawling with deep ground, if you go in through the front, it'll be a suicide mission." i nod and begin walking again before i walk away completely i pause "sewer, how appropriate is that?" i sigh and continue walking.

 **Vicky's POV**

I didn't like the idea of him going alone. I kick the ground with anger when i feel a hand on my shoulder. "don't worry Vicky, he'll be fine. This is just something he needs to do alone." i sigh and turn to face Reeve

"i know, i just have a bad feeling about it all. Reeve? What happened to him there?" Reeve sighs and shakes his head "that was where Lucrecia and Hojo worked occasionally. He was experimented on there, but if you want to know more, he has to tell you. He is a very private man, i couldn't go behind his back and leak info." i smile and nod "i understand. That was also where i was experimented on. We have more in common than i thought. Maybe I'll talk to him at some point about it all"

 **Vincent's POV**

I had made it in through the sewers, eventually. The sewers were crawling with turtle like creatures and i had to restore power to get the gate open. Once inside, i encounter several deep ground troops. I take them all down with ease. When i step into an elevator, i lean up against the wall and close my eyes. I could see her again. I was still a Turk. "Vincent Valentine, reporting for duty ma'am. I have been assigned to your protection." i watch as she gasps "no..." i look on at her, confused "huh?" she shakes her head "why would they send his..." i clear my throat "excuse me?" she shakes her head again and smiles at me "I'm sorry, i just haven't met anyone from the Turks before. Lucrecia Crescent. I am pleased to make your aquaintence Mr Valentine" the elevator stops and i snap back to reality. I finally reach the room i was experimented on. My pain came flooding back to me as i scouted the room. Just then, i notice a bright ball roll towards me _'what the?'_ Lucrecia appears, she looked so beautiful. "Lucrecia..." she smiles "Vincent, right? Have you come to check up on me?" she walks forward and i hold my arms out ready to embrace her. She just walks straight through me, my heart breaks once more. _'a recording?'_ i watch as she turns around and faces me. "Omega, his awakening is upon us." the area around me begins to fade and I'm consumed by a white glow. I find myself in the cave again, i can hear her talk "soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon fourth an unltimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage while studying the scripts of the ancients. The passage of yore. Omega. The end! Just all other sentient beings, he too is born of the lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all life, and carry their immortal souls through the abyss. To a new beginning far, far beyond the sea of everlasting stars. Just as life circulates through our planet, so too does our planet circulate through the universe. Or at least in theory. However, what i can be certain of is, if Omega is awoken, all life on this planet will cease to exist, and when Omega embarks on his journey through the cosmos. Our planet will wither and die." my surroundings return to normal, i am back in the room where my fate was decided. Lucrecia was still standing in front of me. "I'll leave a copy of my records for you, Vincent. Though i can't immagine what help they would be, if any. Just remember, I'm so sorry!" i watch as she dissapears, along with the materia that made her appear. "Lucrecia..." i pause for a moment. Seeing her again had brought all my memories back and my heart began to break all over again. I notice a disk over on one of the desks. As i pick it up i read on it 'omega report' ' _i need to collect as many of these as i can find!'_ i begin searching the rest of the manor, taking out all deep ground soldiers in my way.

I eventually end up in a room on the left side of the manor on the bottom floor. A pain comes on in my chest, as though i was being stabbed. I bring my hand up to clutch my chest and close my eyes. I see her again, I'm back in the tube with her looking to me. It doesn't last long. Back to reality and the oain is very real "this pain..." then i hear her, that familiar voice. "well well, we meet again. I so wanted to see you, my love" i stand up and glare at her. It was Rosso! "deep ground, what are they planning to do with Omega?" she smiles and turns away from me "i don't know, and to be honest, i do not care!" i screw my face up "what?" she was still looking away from me "but this is what Weiss wants. And what Weiss wants, we do. It is that simple. If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is what all of deep ground desire. We couldn't care less what happened to this planet! All this matters less to me, it is not every day you are granted to cleanse this world of all life. Just the thought of it sends a chill of excitement through my body. The deep ground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. Then three years ago, we were freed from our chains. Though waiting for us was darkness, lit only by the faint glow of mako. And what do you think we did when we were granted our freedom?" she begins to laugh and i frown "we killed! That is all we know. That is how we were raised. And so i bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers. And i enjoyed it, i reveled in it. And when i finally stepped out of the abyss, i craved for more. You understand, right?" i scowl at her and point my gun in her direction, right at her. "i don't think so!" she looks on at me and smiles "how can you say that, darling? We are one and the same" with that, she speeds off. I had to find her, so i waisted no time running after her. When i reached the main lobby, i was greeted by a huge piece of machinery. I was very quick and would often make it's way to the ceiling. It took several rounds of bullets before it came crashing down to the floor in a ball of flames. I just stood there watching the flames, when i feel Rosso come up behind me. As i turn to face her, Her hand dives straight into my chest and i fall to the floor in pain. I can hear her laughing as i lay there. "I'm sorry, were you not expecting that?" i can feel my body twitching and convulsing as i lay there. I feel Chaos begin to stirr inside me as his glow starts eminating from me. He comes to the surface and then subsides. I had no control and i couldn't move. I hear Rosso laugh again "so, you can't control the beast without this. Well, there will be no need for it when I'm done with you!" i hear her groan as something flies past me. By this time i was almost out of it. I can feel someone pick me up and hear Rosso in the distance "Wutai flea!"

I am consumed with darkness and then, i see myself sitting at a table talking to Hojo. "is it true?" he sighs "is what true?" "that Lucrecia...Dr Crescent, is to take part in this project?" just then, she approaches us. "it's true! Why are you so surprised?" i gasp in shock "but, using your own child for an experiment.." i hear Hojo laugh "ha! I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. Now, leave us at once! Boy!" i sigh "but..." Lucrecia walks over to me, angry. "but what? If you have something to say, say it!" i sigh and look to the floor "are you...are you sure?" she scowls and slams her arms by her side "am i sure? Am i sure? If this only concerns me then yes, i am sure!" i sigh and look to the ground "i just...all i did was watch. I didn't try to stop her, and then...that was my sin. And this, this is my punishment" the scene around me changes. I'm back in her cave looking to her "i saw you again today. It was the place we first me, but you were...No! I'm the one to blame! I couldn't stop you that day" i hear her voice faintly "i found...i gave...you..." i look to her again "Lucrecia?" then i hear her loud and clear "I'm so sorry!"

My eyes open, I'm lying on a hard metal chair in a moving vehicle. I scout the room and notice some one in a cloak. "morning!" i narrow my eyes on the mysterious person "where?...who are you?" the person jumps up onto a seat opposite me "well, i'm glad you asked. I am the champion of the earth and sky, i am the conqueror of all evil, the single white rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi!" her cloak was thrown to the floor and she began jumping around "feast your eyes on...whoah!" she falls to the floor and hits her head on the wall. "ooooowwwch" i sigh "so, where are we?" she stands up in a huff "c'mon, aren't you the least bit concerned?" i sigh and shake my head "Yuffie, it's been a while. How's your head?" i watch as she stomps "you...could you at least pretend to be sympathetic!" i try to sit up when i am taken by an extreme pain in my chest. I bring my hand up to clutch it when Yuffie runs to my side "hey, take it easy. That was a big hole you had in your chest!" i look to her confused "hole, in my chest?" she smiles at me "i thought you were a goner, but then the wound healed itself right up. I guess you were always different, but that's why you're still breathing!" i sigh again and look her in the eyes "Yuffie, what are you doing here?" she smiles and stands up "me? I'm just helping Reeve and Vicky. I was poking around Nibelheim when i found you looking all corpse like. So i saved you. Imagine that, me, saving the great Vincent Valentine! Do i get any thanks?" i smile at her gently and nod "thanks, Yuffie" she begins to get defensive and shakes her head "no, no, no, i didn't mean for you to take me seriously. Anyway, Reeve and Vicky wanted me to contact them when you woke up. Vicky sounded pretty worried about you" i smile at her words. Vix had a kind, loving heart. She didn't need to worry about me, but she did. I turn my face to the screen in the shadowfox "Vincent has come to? Good! I have some good news! Using you know who, i was able to infiltrate Midgar. However, what i saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures. Omega, i should have known! We can't allow them to sacrifice the lives of more people. Once we've gathered our forces, we'll launch a full offensive. Of course, we'll need the help of you two. Oh and Vincent, I'm analising the data files you sent over. Head back to headquarters fast! Tuesti out."

The rest of our journey was pretty quiet, for a change. I hear one of the soldiers driving come over the speakers "we'll be ariving shortly. What the hell?" the shadowfox goes flying, sending Yuffie crashing into the back of the trailer. It finally comes to a stop and i drag her out of the rubble.


	5. Full scale attack

**A full scale attack**

 **Vincent's POV**

After dragging Yuffie from the rubble, i turn to one of the WRO guards "take her to headquarters! I'll clear the enemy out and meet you there" he nods in response and i run into the wilderness. I come across several deep ground soldiers and attack hounds, but none of them were difficult to take down. As i near the headquarters entrance i see WRO troops with machine gun turrets. They were trying to take down several deep ground aircrafts and soldiers. I waist no time running over to them. When i reach them, i am greeted by a very familiar face. She smiles at me as i approach her "Vincent Valentine. I hear you've been through hell and back! Well, I'm here now. Let's kick some deep ground ass!" i smile at her. She was always very energetic and bubbly. That's why i liked her. Vix took one turret and i took the other. It was a tough fight, but we done it, together! Once the entrance was cleared, we made our way inside. The place was crawling with deep ground soldiers and machinery. We took down all enemy units in our way, until we came to a huge room. We paused and turned around to see a black widow unit. We had fought one of these before, it was a very powerful piece of kit. We began firing at it, but more deep ground soldiers arrived. I turned to Vix and signalled towards the soldiers "you take care of them, leave this one to me" she nods in reply and takes out her sword, slashing through the deep ground soldiers. I eventually took out the black widow as Vix took out the soldiers. She walked back over to me, panting and smiling "that was easy! Next please" i let out a small laugh and her eyes go wide "Vincent Valentine! Did you just...laugh?" i quickly regained my composure and shook my head "you're hearing things Miss Dixon." she also shakes her head and rolls her eyes "yeah yeah. Come on"

We pressed on into headquarters. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was in ruin. The walls were falling down and parts of the ceiling had collapsed. Vix sighs and shakes her head "bastards! They'll pay for this!" she runs off in anger and i follow her. We reach a corridor and hear a loud rumbling. We run forward and enter a room. Some WRO troops were firing at something, beast like. I stop and stare, eyes wide "what the hell?" "Azul" hearing the voice, we both quickly turn around. We were greeted by Shelke and Shalua. I shake my head and turn back to face Azul, firing several rounds into him. My bullets barely did any damage. I watched as Vix fired her gun and Shalua ran towards him, launching an attack on him. He knocks her flying and i shout "Shalua!" the next thing i know, Azul had knocked me flying too. I raise my head as Vix kneels down to me. I turn to face Azul and notice Shelke standing in front of him. She looks to her fallen sister and then back to Azul, who knocks her down. She stands back up and he attempts to do it again, this time she avoids it. She pulls out a materia and stops him in his tracks. I watch on as she stares him down. He turns back into his human form and snarls "Shelke, why do you get in my way?" she sighs "you were trying to kill me. I had to protect myself" i notice him smirk at her "then the time is now" he takes another swing at her and she dodges it again, stepping back. He smirks a second time "you are no longer required" she looks on to him in horror "no longer..." he snarls "you are just like the others! Your weak body is nothing without mako. Your only skill is to collect data from inside a virtual reality. It makes me sick to even think of you as part of the Tsviets! Weiss has ordered your termination" her face drops "Weiss...?" Azul snarls again "your mission was to locate the keeper of the protomateria. That is why we had the Doctors data uploaded into your neural network. But now, we no longer need it. And we can't let it fall into the hands of the WRO! Your fate has been decided, it is time to return to the planet!" i watch on as Shelke takes out her materia again, stopping him once more. I watch as Shalua takes her by the hand and turns to me and Vicky "Vincent, Vicky, Shelke, let's get out of here!" i quickly gather myself and take Vicky's hand as i begin to run.

I was the first one through the door, followed by Vicky. I pause as i see Shelke fight against her sister "let go of me!" Shalua shakes her head "i don't think so! We have ten years to catch up on" i notice the door begin to close and rush forward, followed by Vicky. We desperately try to keep it open. I shout to warn them "Shalua!" she runs over and jams her robotic arm in the door, forcing it to stay open. I watch as Shelke looks to her sister in confusion "why are you doing this?" Shalua looks at her, pain evident in her eyes "you can still get through, go!" i watch as she grabs her sisters arm and throws her through the door to me and Vicky. "Shelke, I'm sorry i wasn't a better sister" the door begins closing on her arm and i look on in horror "Vicky, Vincent, look after her for me!" with that, the door closes. I watch on in horror as we hear a loud bang, shortly followed by blood seeping under the door. I turn to Shelke, who was staring blankly "why did she?...why?" i notice Vicky grab her hand and signal for us to move. As she runs off, i follow. We end up in a ruined room. As i scout around, i notice Reeve. He was sitting slumped over in the corner. I walk over to him and kneel down. He sighs and shakes his head "I'm so ashamed! I was a hero of the Jenova war, but look at me!" i also sigh "don't take all the blame. You're not thinking of giving up are you? I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time, but three years ago, it was you and the others that taught me i had to move ahead." i shake my head and sigh once more. "Vincent..." i don't look at him. Instead, i just walk away and join Vicky.

I had gone back once deep ground had retreated, to retrieve Shalua's body. It was now in a life preserver in a sealed room. Vicky was sat slouched over in a chair, while Yuffie was sat watching Shalua. I walked over to Yuffie's side. She looked pained by what had happened. She shakes her head "they say she won't wake up. She suffered too much trauma to the head. Unless there's some kind of miracle, she wont..." she turns to me "Vincent, you were there. Why couldn't you save her?!" i look to the floor and sigh "I'm sorry" I notice Yuffie shaking her head "no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." just then, Shelke walks in and over to where we were standing. She looks to her sister "she was a fool!" i notice the anger in Yuffie rise as she turns to face her. She walks over to her and slaps her "you have no right to call her that! You don't know what..." i walk over and take Yuffie's arm, pulling her back. Shelke shakes her head "why would she do something so...?" Yuffie begins to cry and storms out the room. I notice Vicky watching as she left. She looks over to me and i shake my head before turning to Shelke. "before, when i asked Shalua what she was searching for. She answered, her reason to live. It was you Shelke, you were her reason to live" Shelke looks at me confused "so? I don't understand how someone could give their own life, for that of another. Do you understand Vincent Valentine?" i sigh and look to Vix before looking back to Shelke. Thoughts of Lucrecia flashing in my mind. "i can't answer for your sister, but..." she looks at me puzzled "but?" i sigh again "when a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is the least they can do. And maybe, that's what makes us human." i notice Vicky begin to smile as i glance over at her. My gaze falls back on Shelke as she talks "someone they care about..." i smile slightly "although, it seems there are people around me that don't need and excuse to risk their lives for that of another" Shelke looks to me again "and are you..." she falls down, limp. I catch her in my arms before she could hit the ground. Her eyes catch mine.

Everything turns white and i can hear her "...ent...vincent...vincent..." i was lying on top of a hill, under a tree. "fall asleep here, and you might catch a cold" my eyes set on her and i jump. I wasn't expecting to see her here. "why are you so surprised? Is my face that hideous?" i shake my head "no, i didn't...I'm sorry" she gives me a small smile "and how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're up here sleeping?" i look around and then back to her "the warm breeze, i was only going to rest my eyes for a minute" she laughs a little "well i have to admit, the breeze is quite comfortable. However, i think you're in my seat" i look at her in confusion "huh?" she smiles and pulls out a picnic basket. "care to join me?" the scene fades around me. I find myself back in the real world, my hands on Shelke's shoulders. Our eyes were connected. She shakes her head and backs away "I'm sorry. Why are her data fragments responding?" just then Reeve walks in and Vicky stands up. He walks over to me "you're right, now isn't the time to give up! But i need to know something. Those data files you retrieved from Shinra manor, are you sure there were no more?" i sigh and nod "i'm sure" i watch as he lowers his head "i see" i shrug "what's wrong?" he looks to me "well, the Omega report. The files were incomplete! To make any sense of it, we're going to need the other half. If possible, i wanted to know more about our foe before we launched the attack on Midgar" just then, i notice Shelke turn around and look to Reeve "are you talking of Dr Crescent's findings?" me and Reeve gasp and look to her. Our eyes wide as Reeve talks "yes. But how did you?..." she looks to him emotionless "a large quantity of her data fragments have been uploaded into my neural network. It was my prime directive to locate and retrieve the protomateria. However, not only was the data incomplete. But her conciousness began to interfer with my own thought process. It was believed the missin data was the reason for this. I can attempt to upload the WRO's files on the Omega report. By combining it with my data, we may obtain a clearer picture of what we're up against. And perhaps, i might regain control of my mind again." just then, i notice Yuffie run into the room "Vincent, Vicky, Reeve. You might want to see this!" waisting no time, we all follow her outside.

 **A shorter chapter this time. I hope you all like my take on Dirge of Cerberus. Feelings will begin to show in Vincent in the next chapter, but will they be mutual?**


	6. The Shera

**The Shera.**

 **Vicky's POV**

As we all run outside, we hear a loud noise coming from above. I look up and notice the huge airship, the Shera. My eyes go wide at the sight of it. It was much bigger and it looked like it had loads more mods done to it. It was an amazing sight! I look to Yuffie, who's waving her hands frantically and shouting "hey Cid! Over here!" i watch on as the Shera begins to descend, it's shortly followed by a dozen more airships. We all look on in amazement when i hear Yuffie gasp "wow!" just then, i hear Cid come over the speakers "what the hell we waitin' for? It's time to get up n' go! Climb on board" we waist no time getting aboard the huge airship. As i walk in to the main control deck, closely followed by Vincent, i gasp and my eyes go wide. It really had changed, for the better. I stand there in amazement as Vincent walks up to Cid. "hey, Vincent! Long time." i look on in horror as i watch Cid leave the wheel and shout "Cid, the wheel!" he looks to me and shakes his head "shit, sorry about that! As much as i'd like to sit and reminisce 'bout old times, we'll have to take a rain check. Why don't you all have a look around my bird until the meeting?" i smile at him and walk over to Vincent. "come on, i want a tour of this beauty!" he looks to me and smiles "all right, let's look around" i follow him out the main control room. As we walk down the long hall, we notice Yuffie hunched over looking a little green. I walk over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She begins to heave and shakes her head "man i hate airships. I shouldn't have had eggs for breakfast! I'm sorry Vinnie, Vicky, i don't feel like talking much right now" she begins heaving again as i shake my head. I look to Vincent and he signals for me to follow him. We walk on to a large room. It was one of the sleeping quarters. I place myself on a bed, shortly followed by Vincent. I turn to him and smile "it's so nice to see Cid again. I wonder if the others will be here to help us?" he shrugs "i don't know. It would be nice to have some extra help. Thank you, for helping me this far Vix" i smile at him and place my hand on his arm "hey, it's what friends do. It's no problem"

 **Vincent's POV**

Her hand was on my arm and her eyes were smiling at me. She looked so beautiful. I returned her smile and placed my gauntleted hand on top of hers. She didn't jump or shudder like i thought she would. Instead, she just nestled her head onto my shoulder and closed her eyes. I sat there, stiff. It had been a long time since i had felt the touch of another woman like this. I began to feel uneasy and stood up. She looked on to me with worry in her eyes "everything ok?" i shake my head "i think i'll go and find Reeve, see what the plan of action is." she sighs and nods "OK, I'll probably try and get a little rest." i watch as she lies down and then leave the room. My heart began pounding fast and i became hot and flustered. _'why am i feeling like this?'_ i shake off my thoughts and press on. I walk into another large room expecting to find Reeve, but i find Shelke instead. She was sat at a computer with Shalua in a life preserver behind her. I walk over to her and try to get a look at what she is typing. She begins talking, not looking at me "once the attack begins, the headquarters facilities will no longer be available. And to think, just a few days ago. I was the one in there. No, forget i said anything." i shake my head "what are you working on?" she doesn't turn to face me "I'm in the process of modifying this equiptment, so i can perform an SND, synaptic net dive" i look on to her, puzzled "synaptic net dive?" she sighs "my specialty within the Tsviets. While remaining concious, i project an image of myself into a virtual reality called a network. I can also use this ability to negotiate with data on the subconcious planes of sentient life forms. However, this often comes with a great risk to my own sanity. For Shinra, the success in the SND project was crucial for their next step in...I'm sorry, i seem to have gotten off track. Simply put, i'm creating a personal network terminal within the airships main control console." i back away slightly, causing her to turn around and look at me "what?" i sigh and smile slightly "nothing, you just remind me of your sister" she looks to me, a little confused and wide eyed, before turning back to the computer.

As i walk down the hallways, i find another room. _'Reeve must be in this one. There isn't many more left'_ i walk in and find Reeve sat down. As i walk over to him, he looks up and smiles. "Thanks to Shelkes other half of the data, i have been able to make more sense of the report. But i still require more time to piece together the fragments. I will give you all a detailled breifing at the meeting." he began looking back down into his lap. I decided to leave him to it. I made my way back to the sleeping quarters, where i found Vix asleep on the bed still. I smile at her sleeping form and walk over to her, placing myself on the edge of the bed.

 **Vicky's POV**

I wake up to the feeling of someone's hand on my arm. The touch was warm and gentle. As i open my eyes, i'm greeted by Vincent smiling at me. I return his smile and sit up, yawning. "was i asleep long?" he shakes his head "about an hour. The meeting will be starting soon, so i came to wake you" i catch his beautiful crimson eyes with mine for a few seconds and become lost in them. They really were captivating. I am broke from my gaze by the speakers going off. "everyone to the control room!" i sigh as i watch Vincent stand up. He holds his hand out to me and i smile as i let my hand entwine with his. As we walk into the control room, i notice everyone was present, even Yuffie. Vincent stood against a wall with his arms folded and i stood next to Yuffie. We all turn to Cid as he speaks "alright, our old buddies and the remaining WRO squads will lead the ground assault" just then, i hear a loud noise coming from below and run towards the window. I saw around 30 vehicles making their way towards Midgar. My eyes go wide when i notice Tifa and Barret. Tifa's voice comes over the phone "i see it!" all of a sudden the back of their truck opens up and out comes Cloud. He was on Fenrir and he looked badass. I watched in amazement as he rode off in front of the convoy, leading the way. Our attention turned back to the control room when Yuffie began to talk. She was holding a bag of frozen peas to her head "...while we launch our attack from the air" i turn to look at Cid again as he looks to Reeve. "right. So Reeve, you ready?" Reeve nods "yes!" an image of Shelke and Cait sith comes up on a large screen before us. "alright Shelke, take it away!" we all watch as Shelke places a helmet on her head and lies back in a chair "very well. Data fragment link, successsful...commencing synaptic net dive in...3,2,1" as Shelke begins the dive, everyone on the bridge becomes lost in a hollogram of the universe.

We all look on in amazement as the planets begin to move around us. All i hear is Cid "what the? Are we in?" and then Yuffie "what the?" then i hear her voice, Lucrecia. I turn to look at Vincent, he seemed to be truly captivated by everything going on around us. "just as we return to the planet when our lifelight had faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come. Anything that has definite shape will cease to exist, the same is true for this world. Before she takes her final breath, the pure lifestream that flows freely deep below her crust, will be brought together as one by Omega, the ultimate lifeform. His purpose, to gather all life, sentient and non. And lead it into the sea of stars, where it will embark on a fabulous journey. Along a road untravelled." we watch on in awe as the lifestream around us gathers and leaves the planet. Her voice begins talking again as we watch the panet wither and die. "however, when Omega has lifted the life from the planet. All that will remain will be an empty shell, destined to die silently in the limitless void of space." her voice fades and is now replaced by Shelke's as the image fades around us. "Omega is the same type of life form we encountered three years ago. The planet gave birth to these creatures just as it will give birth to the final weapon, Omega, when the end of the world is imminant. In essence, Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism designed solely to protect and preserve the flow of life. Normally Omega posses no threat to us, it only manifests when the planet has detected something that poses a threat. However, deep ground is attempting to wake Omega early. Thus the kidnappings." we all turn to Reeve as he prepares to talk "by slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure lifestream. In order to trick the planet into thinking the end is near." i turn to Cid as i hear him begin to curse "why those conniving bastards! I don't know what this Weiss character is tryin', but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it!" Reeve begins to speak again "right! Omega is being revieved deep beneath Midgar in reactor 0. To increase the output of reactor 0, all the others have been wired into it's mainframe. Our objective is to destroy 1 through 8 to slow the reanimation process. Mission details will be given to each squad seperately." we all turn to Cid again as he begins to talk "right, we've still got some time before the big show. Got anything that needs tending to, do it now!" we all salute and people begin to walk off.

 **Vincent's POV**

Everyone had begun walking out the room. I suppose they all had something they wanted to do before it was time to take deep ground down. I sigh and walk over to Cid, who was now back behind the wheel. He notices me walking to him and smiles at me "Vince don't you worry about the reactors, leave them to us. You just worry about taking those 4 wacko's out! I don't like letting you have all the fun, but you know i can't leave my baby here alone. Sorry buddy, but from here on out it looks like it's Vince versus the Tsviets. We're counting on you, old pal! When this is all over, how bout you and me grab some cold ones? Just like the good ol' days hey?" i smile and nod "alright Cid. I'm going to prepare for the mission ahead. See you when it's all over." he nods as i walk out the room. I didn't notice Vix around, maybe she had gone for some more rest. Or maybe she was just preparing for the mission. I shake off my thoughts and head back to the room Shelke was in. As i walk in, she looks to me "so...tired...Vincent Valentine?" i look to her a little puzzled "what?" she sighs and lowers her head "this feeling, is this what you meant by doing something for someone you care about?" i give her a small smile and nod "i guess so" she looks to me again, her eyes seemed heavy "Dr Crescents data has begun defragmenting within my mind. I can see many different images, images she experienced with you. Interferance...recovery...so tired..." i watch on as she falls asleep. I decide it's best to let her rest for a while and make my way back to where i had orriginally found Reeve. He was still sitting down facing the ground. As i walk over to him, he looks up and smiles. I return his smile "no costume today?" he lets out a laugh before responding "headquarters was a mess, but i managed to salvage a few things." i notice Cait sith jump out and roll my eyes "Cait sith number 6 reporting for duty!" we both laugh a little, before i look to him seriously "who's funding all this?" Reeve shrugs "i have only met with a representive, but the WRO is crucial for this planets survival. I'm not concerned with the reasons this person has for helping us, as long as he keeps writing the cheques. Though, i have a feeling it is someone who feels he is in debt to the planet." i look to him, concerntration evident on my face, before sighing. "i need to find Vix and prepare for the mission." Reeve looks to me puzzled "Vix? Since when has she gone by that name?" i feel my cheeks begin to blush at his question when i realise i'm the only one who calls her Vix. Reeve notices me blush and begins to laugh "i'm playing with you Vincent. Although, you are the only one that calls her that" i let out an uncomfortable laugh before leaving the room.

I searched everywhere for her. She wasn't in the sleeping quarters where she was last time. The only place i hadn't looked was near the engine room. But i don't know what she would be doing down there. As i made my way down, i fall to the floor clutching my chest. The sharp pain was almost unbearable. The beating of my heart becomes louder as i hear a beastly roar. I look down to my hands and see claws and a red glow starts to form around me. I fall to the floor and lash out at my surroundings until i see her "Vincent" _'_ _Lucrecia...'_ i reach my arm out to her and it begins to glow red once more. It seemed i was back to normal. I hold my head and groan "what's happening? A dream?" i scout the hall around me and notice claw marks on one wall and begin shaking my head. The pain comes back full force as i drop to the ground once more. My heart begins to beat faster and louder "am i...losing control?" just then, i feel a hand on my back. As i turn to look, i notice Vicky standing there. Worry evident on her face as she kneels down to me "are you ok?" i shake my head and hold onto her arm "Chaos, i think i'm losing control" she smiles warmly at me and positions herself in front of me "you can beat this Vincent. Try to stay calm, he can't take control if you don't let him." hearing her voice and the touch of her hands, now on my arms, calms my whole body. I look into her glowing purple eyes and smile "thank you Vix." she smiles back at me and helps me to my feet "everyone's waiting, let's go kick some deep ground ass!" i nod and take her hand in mine as we walk back towards the main control room. As we walk in, Cid turns to us and smiles "took ya long enough! Okay dogs, it's time!"


	7. Midgar ruins

**Midgar ruins.**

 **Vincent's POV**

I was stood there next to Vicky as we watched Cid give his speach. "listen up 'cause i'm only going to say this once! If any of you are killed by those punks, i'll drag you back from hell and kill ya again! You really want to piss off those sons of bitches, try stayin' alive! That's what this wars all about. If you live, everybody behind you lives. If you die, they die! You got that? Now go kick some deep ground ass!" everyone begins to cheer as we all take our places in our squads. Shelke and Reeve approach me as i'm getting ready. "Vincent Valentine" she holds out a phone towards me and i take it, looking a little confused "what's this?" she shakes her head at me "your phone. I retrieved it from Kalm. I've modified it slightly. Just dial #VIN to contact my personal terminal directly. From this work station, i can perform a synaptic net dive into almost any network system in Midgar. I may also be able to help guide you into deep ground." i look on to her and then to Reeve, who crossed his arms. As i look back to Shelke, she becomes defensive "it's not what you think, by monitoring your movements, Dr Crescent's data fragments are restored in me. I'm simply providing this service for my own benefit" i smile at her "i didn't say anything" she begins to move uneasily "anyway...i...my resourses here are limited. Do not expect too much" i smile at her once more and nod "i'm counting on you Shelke" she looks to me, eyes wide "i...it's just...i've never actually been 'counted on' before. Never mind" Reeve turns to her and smiles "well then, can i 'count on' you to keep an eye on the airship while we're away as well?" she looks to Reeve almost in shock and gasps before Reeve continues "i have already witnessed your strength and skill once. This is war, and we have to be ready for anything. Your assistance would be of great help." she looks on to him, still in shock "my...assistance?" Reeve nods and smiles "exactly!" a WRO soldier comes running into the room, causing both me and Reeve to turn around "commissioner" Reeve turns back to me and Shelke "excuse me. Vincent, i will see you again before deployment. And Shelke remember, i'm counting on you" i watch as Reeve leaves the room then turn to Shelke. I smile at her before i also leave.

As i make my way back to the control room, i notice Vicky getting ready for deployment with Yuffie. It was then that i truly noticed her beauty. She was perfect in every way. Her heart was made of gold, she was always happy and bubbly, and she always knew how to calm a situation. As she was getting herself into her gear, my heart skipped a beat. I hadn't noticed her in this way before. Her figure was slim yet toned, her bum was nicely rounded and firm, her breasts were large and perky, and her face was just beautiful. I never ususally looked at these qualities on a woman, but i couldn't take my eyes off her. I stood there watching, eyes wide until she turned around and smiled at me. My heart started to beat faster _'great! What if she saw me eyeing her up and thinks i'm a jerk'_ i didn't have much time to think, she had walked over and placed a hand on my arm. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face and her purple eyes almost looked as if they were twinkling "all set?" i shake my thoughts away and return her smile "pretty much. Are you?" she throws me a cheeky grin and straps her sword to her back "of course! Those scum bags don't stand a chance against us." i had to admire her courage and enthusiasm. Our eyes become connected for a split second before we hear Cid yell "this is it, go, go, go!" she throws her hand in the air and shouts before turning back to me "see you in Midgar Vincent!" i watch on as she prepares to leave the ship with Yuffie and their squad. I hear a female voice come over the speakers and turn to Vicky and Yuffie "hatch open, prepare for drop" Yuffie turns to Vicky and the rest of their squad and then over towards me and my squad "see you boys later! Going down" i watch on as Yuffie and Vix dive out the airship on hover boards, shortly followed by the remaining members of their squad. The female voice comes over the speakers once more "advanced squad away. Secondary squad, prepare for drop" that was my squad. I quickly gathered my barings and jumped onto a hover board. The war was in full swing below us. As we were preparing for drop, a huge missile collides with the ship and i hear Cid shout "what the?!" my squad drops from the Shera just in time, as a huge fire breaks out.

As i made my descent into Midgar, several shots were fired towards me. Most of them coming from a helicopter. I take out my cerberus and fire, taking it down with ease. Dodging other attacks, i finally land in Midgar. I stand there looking to the train infront of me and the image of the Shinra building, until my phone rings. Holding it up to my ear, i hear a female voice, Shelke. "what do you think you're doing? You've landed several klicks off your target destination. However, considering the locationg of your enemy. This could work to your advantage. Head to the central complex and make your way to the top floor. You'll only be able to enter deep ground from the top level. I'll contact you again, Shelke out." i hang up the phone and place it back into my pocket as i make my way through the ruins of Midgar. As i run through the streets, i stumble upon some WRO troops. One of them approaches me, worry in his eyes. "Mr Valentine, we missed our landing point. This looks like the old sector seven slums, the train graveyard" i sigh and study my surroundings "yes it does" the soldier turns to me "sir, i've recieved a transmisson that the remaining troops have reached the upper level plate and joined the ground strike." i sigh and begin to walk off "fine" but the WRO soldier stops me "sir" i turn around to face them again "requesting permission to accompany you until we have reached the complex" i sigh once more "do as you wish" they begin to smile and salute "sir! Thank you, sir!" i press on further into Midgar, followed by the WRO troops. Eventually i find yet another troop, this time he is hiding behind a crate. He looks up to me "i was just taking a breather sir" i shake my head and begin walking off, when again i am stopped. "sir, let me join you?" i roll my eyes and continue walking "just don't get in my way!" we pressed on through the train graveyard, taking out any enemy troops we encountered. But again, i come across another WRO troop. She was crouched down, gun in hand. She looked up to me as i walked up to her. "you know, i was born in Midgar. My brother and i used to play here all the time. My mum didn't approve though. After she died, my brother joined an anti Shinra group. But was killed when the plate fell and...i can't believe this place is stil here" i sigh and roll my eyes. _'more distractions!'_ we continue our way through the graveyard and finally reach a WRO commander "Mr Valentine, thank yor for your assistance. To reach the central complex, you must get through this maze of decommisiioned train cars. But i have recieved information that beyond the graveyard lie the enemies most powerful defenses." i nod and begin walking off "i'll see what i can do" as i was walking away, the commander shouted to me "wait! I can't let you go without backup!" i turn to face him and shake my head "no! You heard what Cid said. Your orders are to live, if you come with me chances are you'll die." the commander nods and allows me to walk off.

I had looked all around the graveyard, but still no way out. I was getting frustrated now! I stumbled upon another WRO soldier in one of the old train cars. He held his gun to me, but soon lowered it when i knelt down by his side. "Vincent Valentine..." i sigh "there's no way out of here?" the soldier shakes his head "none! I looked all over but found nothing. Looks like we're both stuck in here" i stood there for a moment to think about things, when i took out my phone "Shelke" "Vincent Valentine? The only way out of there is through a near by under ground passage" i look around before replying "where?" "i'm uploading the location now. Also, up ahead deep ground have established a heavy line of deffense. You probably wont even break a sweat, but i thought i'd let you know." i hear her hang up and i press on to the passage. After making my way through the passage and into another part of the graveyard, my phone rings again. "Vincent Valentine, you've reached the central complex. Proceed up to reach the plate surface" i hear her gasp and become concerned "what's wrong?" she hesitates before replying "the approaching deep ground squa...it;s nothing. I'll contact you aga..." i notice deep ground soldiers above me with jet packs. As i watch them, bringing out my cerberus i hear Shelke's voice again "aerial troopers. Good luck, Vincent" i hang up and place my phone back in it's pocket before engaging in another fight. They were hard to hit at times due to flying around the sky, but i managed to take them down. Once they were dealt with, i wasited no time getting to the top plate. As i made my way through, i was confronted by non other than Rosso the crimson. I snarled at her as she approached me "still alive i see, and you call yourself human!" i screw my face up at her "more human than you are!" she begins laughing "more human than i? Tell me something i don't already know, darling. I'm a Tsviet! I traded my human weaknesses long ago. It is the path i have chosen, and the path i'll tread. Unitl i've sucked all life from this pityful world! And i'm not going to let you get in my way. You've lived long enough Vincent Valentine! And i'll make sure you don't come back this time, by slicing you to pieces!" she takes out her double ended weapon and lunges at me. She is fast and very strong, but i manage to wear her down. Sending bullets flying into her and jumping out of the way of her attacks, she finally stops and looks to me with and evil grin. "do you know why they call me 'the crimson' darling? Let me show you!" she transforms infront of my eyes and begins lunging at me once more. She is much faster and my bullets struggle to find her. She dives towards me, causing me to jump out of the way. I take the opportunity to transform myself, into the Galian beast. I send shock waves of extreme energy her way while dodging her attacks. Eventually wearing her down so she was knelt on the floor. My body transforms back as i stare at her. "someone stronger...than.." i watch as she slowly makes her way to her feet. Horror and anger on her face as she continues to talk "absurd...absurd! Our time here is done, but the mighty Azul awaits you!" i watch as she runs to the edge of a platform and smirks at me "i shall not give you the pleasure of killing Rosso the crimson! No one will ever stand above me! No one, no one, no one!" she strikes the platform around her and i watch as she falls to her death, laughing the whole way down.

As i continue walking, i pick up my phone "Vincent Valentine, the ground squads have not been able to penetrate deep grounds defenses. The mako reactors are still operating at full capacity" i sigh "so it seems" "what is your location?" i scout my surroundings before replying "Shinra building...or what remains of it" "the same as it was three years ago. Although, after meteor fall, there wasn't much left of Midgar at all. With the exception of deep ground. The passage to deep ground should be located with in the Shinra building. Search for the presidents personal entrance." i sigh once more as i make my way towards the ruined building "alright!" as i continue walking, the pain in my chest becomes strong again and i clutch my heart. I fall to my knees and hear a loud screech _'Chaos...'_ my phone had dropped to the floor as i lay there in pain. I hear Shelke's voice "is everything ok?" a deep ground hound runs towards me. I turn to face it and push it out of the way while letting out a growl. The beast in me was stirring. I hear Shelke's voice again "Vincent!" somehow i regain my composure and stand there in confusion "what's going on? Why is Chaos?...why now?" i hear Shelke sigh before talking to me "you really don't know do you? The protomateria helped you control Chaos. Now that you've lost it, your mental state has become extremely unstable" hearing her words i gasp and my heart sinks "protomateria, control Chaos?" "yes! If you recall, you had it extracted from your chest by Rosso" Shelke's voice changes, i hear her. I hear Lucrecia. "Chaos, while a part of you, the entitiy exists independently from the rest of your body." hearing her voice confuses me "Shelke?" i hear Lucrecia again "Chaos, the harbinger of anarchy." as i turn around, i see her in front of me. My eyes go wide "Lucrecia?" i see her walking towards me, my heart begins beating fast. "born before the planet dies, he shall gather together all life for Omega's journey to the sea of stars. That is Chaos, and he slumbers inside you." i begin to feel uneasy and search for Lucrecia. I can no longer see her, only her voice remains "I'm so sorry. You must fight him, i don't want you to die!" i look into the space around me with sadness in my heart "Lucrecia?" but i hear Shelke's voice in return "you must fight him" and then, for some reason i didn't know, i hear Vicky's voice "i don't want you to die!" _'why am i hearing her voice?'_ my thoughts begin to wander for a moment, until i gather myself and shake myself mentally. I press on through the familiar, yet ruined Shinra lobby until i find the entrance i'm looking for.


	8. Deepground

**Deepground.**

 **Vincent's POV**

I made my way into the president's entrance to deep ground. I encountered several enemies on my descent but none too tough. When i reached a large room, i was confronted by yet another black widow. I roll my eyes at the mechanical enemy in front of me. It wasn't hard to take down all other times, so it was going to be a breeze this time. And sure enough, i took it down with ease. I holstered my cerberus and pressed on. But it became very clear, very fast that i was lost. I pause for a moment and take out my phone to call Shelke, but all i got was the tone saying the number was unavailable. I took a moment to re think everything when my phone rang. I was expecting Shelke, when i heard Tifa's voice i was shocked. "hey, i got through!" i looked on in confusion "Tifa?" i hear another voice in the back ground, Barret. "wha? You got through? Yo! Vincent! You still alive?" then i hear Tifa's voice once more "of course he is! We're talking to him aren't we? And do you really have to shout right next to my ear?!" i hear Barret laughing "sorry 'bout that Tifa!" then once again, i hear Tifa "i appologise, Vincent. Here's Cloud" the next voice i hear was Cloud. He sounded very calm "Vincent?" i sigh before replying. All that with Barret and Tifa had given me a headache "Cloud, it's been a while. Cid's airship?" "we lost contact about fifteen minutes ago. I don't think we need to worry though, those two should be fine." i smile a little before replying "yeah, and what about you?" "what do you think?" after Cloud's voice, i hear Tifa again "right! You can count on us!" and then Barret's loud voice comes bellowing down my ear again "when i'm through, there won't be a single sucka standing!" i shake my head at his words and roll my eyes. "right..." the next voice i hear was Cloud's again "and as for you?..." i clear my throat before replying "don't worry. Leave deep ground to me" i hear Cloud's voice once more "can you hold on a second? Tifa!" his voice was once again replaced by Tifa "got it! I'm sending you a map of the Shinra building. Deep ground is below the complex. Take an elevator as far down as you can go. Good lu.." she was cut off once more by Barret's loud voice yelling down the phone and almost piercing my ear drum "give em hell Vincent!" i hear Tifa once more, she sounded a little annouyed "Barret, i thought i told you to..." and then back to Cloud's calm voice "don't go getting yourself killed now!" they hang up and i sigh with relief. I loved my friends, but my ear needed some rest from the shouting and bickering.

I begin moving again through the complex. Taking out all deep ground soldiers i encountered. When i finally reach the elevator i was looking for, i was confronted by Azul. He was stood there smirking at me. "so, Rosso didn't survive?" my body begins to emit that familiar red glow as Azul begins to laugh a little "something inside you wants out. It's stench is so very familiar. Come, Vincent. Show me your rage! Now, let the killing begin!" the elevator begins to descend as Azul charges at me. I dodge his attacks and begin firing my cerberus. He was strong but i was much faster. Eventually i wear him down. His gun fell to the floor and he looked to me with an evil grin "this is how a battle should be. Don't you think so? Now feel my true strength! Feel the wrath of Azul the Cerulean!" i watch as he transforms into the beast he once was at the WRO. We began to fight again, his strength was better than before but no match for me. I successfully dodge his attacks and fire several rounds of bullets into him. Eventually causing him to pause and look to me. He charges forward and takes a swing at me, knocking me into the railing of the elevator. "stand! This isn't over yet!" i bring myself to my feet and look to him, anger in my eyes and a fire in my veins. I charge towards him and drive my fist into his chest. A bright red glow begins to eminate again as he looks down to me "why you!" a huge explosion blinds his vision. My body turns into Chaos as Azul watches on "Chaos?" i stand there in Choas' form and pick up Azul's gun. Giving him an evil smirk before launching it deep into his stomach, piercing him straight through. He brings his eyes up to mine "it looks like you were more a beast than i. Very well, i'll see you again Vincent...in hell!" i can feel the fire inside me as Chaos powers himself, sending a huge energy ball into Azul, knocking him flying over the railings. As he falls he begins shouting "hail Weiss!" Chaos begins to roar and screech as the fire burns inside me. I notice a phone drop by the side of me and then, "i'm so sorry" _'Lucrecia'_

I open my eyes to see i'm standing in a life preserver again, in the Shinra manor. Lucrecia looking in to me, her eyes full of sadness. "Vincent, just a little longer. Then i can let you out" i watch as she turns around and falls to her knees. Bringing her hand up to her head "what's wrong with me lately? Maybe i've been working too hard." the scene around me changes again, this time Hojo is in front of me too. He was laughing loudly "i thought i heard a rat down here! And just what do you think you're doing with my failed experiment?" her voice was high and she was angry as she responded to him "get out of my lab!" he moves his hand in front of her "silence! I'm the one giving the orders around here!" i watch him approach her. I thought he was going to strike her, but he notices the computer behind her and begins laughing. "Omega? Chaos?" he turns to me and laughs again "i see. Another experiment? You're using this fine specimen to finish your thesis, aren't you, Doctor?" she begins shaking her head furiously "no, you're wrong!" he laughs once more "am i? Once a scientist, always a scientist. I must say, how happy this fellow must be. Helping his beloved, even after he's began rotting away." Hojo begins laughing loudly again as he walks away, leaving Lucrecia crying with her head in her hands. She looks to me "no, this is no experiment, it's..."

The scene fades around me and i find myself lying on my back staring to the ceiling. "Chaos, Lucrecia used me to...Lucrecia...so this pain is..." i gather myself to my feet and walk over to the phone that was dropped behind me. As i pick it up, my eyes go wide "Shelke?" i feel the elevator rumble and come to a stop. I had finallly reached the bottom. "deep ground, Shinra's darkest secret. Three years of hell below and now a world of hell above. The path to darkness opens once more." as the doors open, my eyes go wide and i gasp at the sight in front of me. There stood a huge reactor with the number '00' on the front, and a huge underground city. I shook my thoughts clear and proceeded through the city. I encounter several enemy gargoyles along with deep ground soldiers. I took all enemy troops out with ease and pressed on towards the main room. As i walk into one room , a dark tornado seems to make it's way around me. I try to run, but it's no use. I am completely surrounded by darkness, apart from one shred of light. Then i hear a female voice "don't let Chaos control you. You cannot be contained by his darkness, because a part of you was born from it. Find yourself. Regain control." i look around me and then concentrate on my surroundings. Before long, i was able to jump straight out from the dark coccoon that had swallowed me. I stand there watching as it swirled around before making my way deeper into the city. As i walk on, i start to notice more black energy spots appearing. I scout the room several times before my eyes fall on a man. He was stood there, arms held back and his face was partially covered. "a pleasure to finally meet you, Vincent" i narrow my eyes and snarl "Nero!" he sighs and continues to talk "at first i thought you were nothing more than a nuisance. However, it seems i can no longer let you run about unchained. I must protect my beloved brother!" i look to him in confusion "your brother?" he lets out a small laugh "dear Weiss, powerful Weiss. The only person who ever loved me! And the only person i will ever love, however..." i watch as he hangs his head and sighs "but that is all forgotten. In a matter of moments, everything will change." i scowl at him "what did you do with Shelke?" he let's out a satisfied grunt "Shelke? Ah yes, what did i do with her? I do recall running into the lass when i journeyed to the airship. A feisty one she is. The girl is inside me, lost like a little puppy" i couldn't stand to hear him any longer, so i raise my gun to him. He stares at me and laughs "so you wish to dance?"

He quickly draws his weapons and lunges at me. I fire several rounds to him, but his barrier stops them from penetrating him. I dodge his attacks as i lower his energy barrier. It was hard work, but once it was down, i fired at him relentlessly. It was a tough fight, but i managed to defeat him. Or so i thought. He stands up and smirks at me "impressive. Perhaps Azul and Rosso never stood a chance against the mighty Valentine. But enough! I have other matters to attend to" i find myself being consumed by the darkness once again. I see Shelke sat hunched over in a bubble of energy. "so this is the end..." i hear her words and run to her. She looks up to me and smiles as i hand her phone to her "i think you dropped this. Unless you find something appealing about this place, i suggest we leave. Come on" she nods and i take her hand, leading us both out of the darkness. As we leave the darkness, Nero was sat there waiting and watching. He snarls "i see, soul wrought of terra corrupt. My darkness would have no control over you, would it? So i must try a different dance. How about..." i watch on as a huge cloud of darkness begins to form behind him. I begin to take out my cerberus when a shuriken hits the ground in front of him and bullets come flying in his direction. I look up to notice Yuffie in her cloak and Vicky, standing up high. I smile as my eyes fall on Vicky's form as she furiously fires bullets towards Nero. A bright light begins to shine from Yuffie's shuriken as she and Vicky jump down "even in a world where fear and dispare reign over the heavens, you must never forget. There is always light!" Yuffie's words brought comfort to me as i watched her stand up to Nero with Vix by her side. She began talking again "that's right, bask in my rays evildoers! Feel the radience of Wutai super ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi! Back and ready for action" there was an awkward silence between everyone until Nero sighed "my brother calls" he quickly dissapears into his darkness and i notice Shelke sprawlled on the floor. I walk over to her and kneel down by her side, shortly followed by Yuffie and Vix. "are you alright?" she looks up to me, hurt and confusion in her eyes "i...i don't know. Maybe i was dreaming" just then, i hear Yuffie screaming and i look over to her waving her hands "hey! Over here guys!" i watch as she trips over and begins to moan. Sighing, i stand up and make my way over to Vix. She smiles at me as i approach her "i couldn't let you have all the fun now could i?" i return her smile and a warm feelings flows through my body "i suppose not. I'm glad you're here" she places a hand on my shoulder and smiles brightly at me once more.


End file.
